Kutemukan Dirimu
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: Selama ini, yang kucari hanyalah dirimu seorang, yang bisa membuatku merasa bebas. Dan akhirnya, kutemukan juga dirimu. OneShot. ByakuyaHisana. Judul yang abal.. Read and Review, plz!


**DISCLAIMER :** **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**WARNING :** Gajeee dan Ancur bok!

Sudah diedit 50 persen! Iseng mikir kayak gini, judulnya aja abal.. Yo wis, baca aja kalo mau..

****************

**Kutemukan Dirimu  
**by : Jess Kuchiki

Byakuya Kuchiki, siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya? Setiap orang yang mengenalnya pasti langsung hormat dan segan padanya. Lelaki yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang itu sangat menaati aturan dalam keluarganya, sehingga dia menjadi seorang yang dingin. Dan karena hal itu juga, dia merasa kesepian dan tidak bebas jika berada di kediamannya. Dia ingin sekali merasakan sesuatu yang namanya 'bebas' walau dalam sehari saja. Byakuya pun memutuskan untuk menjauh dari kediamannya, melangkah ke tempat yang tidak diketahui.

***

Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa tujuan yang jelas, menjauh dari tempat yang membuatnya merasa terkekang. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti ketika berada di pinggiran perkampungan kumuh yang dihiasi oleh sederet pohon-pohon sakura yang mulai mekar.

"Ternyata di tempat seperti ini ada pohon sakura juga," ujarnya kagum.

Kekagumannya buyar saat ada dua orang anak kecil menabraknya dengan keras dan sukses membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah. Byakuya pun memberi tatapan tajam pada anak-anak yang menabraknya tadi, langsung saja kedua anak tadi ketakutan dan mengambil langkah seribu. Tapi ada seorang wanita yang menghentikan langkah anak-anak itu..

"Eits, kalian mau kemana?" tanya wanita yang menahan kedua anak itu.

"Hisana-neechan!" teriak anak-anak.

"Kalau kalian sudah berbuat salah, ucapkan maaf. Kalian berdua keterlaluan jika lari dari kesalahan!" Hisana menasehati.

"M-Maafkan kami, Tuan!" ucap kedua anak itu sambil menundukkan kepala.

Hisana tersenyum pada Byakuya yang belum bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Maafkan mereka, Tuan. Mereka hanyalah anak-anak," ucapnya sopan.

Byakuya terdiam melihat wanita itu. Tatapan mata violet dan senyumnya yang lembut itu benar-benar membuat Byakuya terpana. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat sosok wanita yang indah sepertinya.

"Tuan, apa Anda perlu bantuan?" tanya wanita itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Byakuya.

"Eh, i-iya... Maksudku.. Tidak masalah.. umm..." balas Byakuya gelagapan. Tangannya meraih tangan yang diulurkan wanita yang di hadapannya.

"Panggil saja Hisana, Tuan....."

Lelaki itu bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan wanita itu. "Kuchiki... Byakuya."

***

Untuk sekian kalinya Byakuya menemui Hisana, mengajaknya berjalan bersama, di tempat yang sama, di antara deretan pohon-pohon sakura yang mulai mekar. Dan diikuti oleh indahnya bunga sakura yang berguguran.

"Aku iri denganmu, Hisana. Kau yang punya kehidupan seperti ini, tapi kau terlihat bahagia dan bebas." Byakuya memulai pembicaraan. Wanita yang di sampingnya hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Byakuya-sama," panggil Hisana.

"Hn?"

"Bunga sakura itu indah," kata Hisana. "Rasanya seperti keajaiban. Mereka bisa membuat orang-orang kagum melihat keindahannya. Aku merasa bebas saat melihat bunga sakura itu berterbangan mengikuti arah angin."

Hisana mempercepat langkahnya sehingga dia berada di hadapan lelaki yang bersamanya. Dia merentangkan tangannya, berputar sesaat untuk merasakan hembusan angin dan bunga-bunga sakura yang melewatinya. Lalu menatap lembut pada Byakuya.

"Bukankah saat ini Anda merasa bahagia dan bebas, Byakuya-sama?"

Saat itu, angin berhembus dengan lembutnya, menerbangkan bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran. Di bayangan Byakuya, wanita yang di hadapannya itu seperti seorang putri yang sedang ditemani tarian bunga-bunga sakura itu. Indah...

"...Aku juga merasa bebas saat berada di sini. Tapi bukan hanya karena itu saja..." Kalimatnya terputus sesaat. Hisana menunggu lanjutan ucapannya.

"Itu juga karena... Kau, Hisana..." lanjut Byakuya sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang mulai merah padam.

Melihat wajah Byakuya yang seperti tomat kukus (??), Hisana tertawa kecil.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Byakuya-sama seperti ini. Lucu sekali," ujar Hisana diikuti tawa kecilnya.

Byakuya hanya bisa terdiam dan menutupi wajahnya yang merah karena malu. Dia ingin berkomentar, tapi dia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tapi..." Hisana menghentikan tawa kecilnya dan mulai bicara.

"...Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Byakuya-sama," ujar Hisana tersipu malu.

***

Pertengahan musim semi yang hangat. Kedua orang itu masih sering terlihat bersama. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk memandangi bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran dan menari bersama angin.

"Bunga sakura itu sama sepertimu, Hisana," ucap Byakuya dengan nada datarnya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Byakuya-sama?" tanya Hisana.

Keheningan sesaat di antara mereka berdua.

Byakuya meraih tangan Hisana dan menggenggamnya, lalu tersenyum padanya. "..Karena hanya saat bersama dirimu, aku bisa merasa bebas seperti saat sakura itu menari mengikuti hembusan angin."

"Aku merasa beruntung bertemu dengan wanita sepertimu," tambahnya.

"Byakuya-sama.."

"Karena itu, ikutlah denganku. Temani aku dan jadi milikku. Tetaplah bersamaku selamanya untuk menjadi angin yang akan terus menemaniku terbang bebas," ucap Byakuya sembari mengecup lembut tangan wanita yang sedang dia genggam.

"Apakah kau bersedia?" tanya Byakuya dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Baru kali ini dia memperlihatkan tatapan seperti itu, mungkin hanya Hisana seorang yang pernah melihatnya.

Hisana tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya agar wajahnya bisa memandang jelas wajah Byakuya. Tanpa melepas genggaman hangat Byakuya, dia mengecup lembut kening lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja aku mau menemanimu dan menjadi milikmu, Byakuya-sama," balasnya dengan senyum hangat. "Aku juga ingin Anda menjadi sakura yang menemaniku terbang ke langit."

Sebuah jawaban yang diharapkan Byakuya itupun terdengar. Lengkungan senyum bahagia muncul di wajah Byakuya.

"Byakuya-sama, apa Anda masih mau menemaniku berkeliling lagi?" tanya Hisana sambil menarik pelan genggaman Byakuya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum, mengikuti langkah wanita itu tanpa melepaskan genggamannya.

"_Akhirnya kutemukan apa yang kucari,_" gumamnya dalam hati.

**-The End-**

****************

A/N:

Akhirnya dipublish juga fic ByakuHisana yang sudah lama tersekap di komputer saya.. :shock:

Fic nya terasa aneh? Atau malah lebay? -halah-

Yosh! Thanks buat yang sudah sempatin waktunya untuk baca dan lewat-lewat, mohon klik tombol ijo-ijo di bawah ini! **Review**, plz?


End file.
